Maybe I'm Reckless Too
by bookishanonymous
Summary: She should not have tried to avoid it. She should not have used Jay like that. She should have known. Loving Barry Allen was not a choice she had to make - was not a choice she could make. She has accepted it now and she is more determined than ever to make sure that he'll never know that she lost to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is sort of AU. For the sake of my story, Jay Garrick is not Zoom.

* * *

Caitlin Snow was in grief. Everybody knew that. What nobody knew was that she was also wallowing in guilt. She couldn't remove the memory of Jay Garrick's smile from her mind. That smile he wore just before Zoom's hand was stained with his blood. She didn't deserve that smile. She didn't deserve a lot of things. His affection, his care, his little romantic gestures whenever they caught some sort of break from Zoom and meta-humans. She cared for Jay but it was more platonic than not. Jay certainly didn't feel that way. That didn't mean that Jay didn't have his suspicions.

 _-TWO MONTHS AGO-_

"- so for example a five can't be here because there's a five in the same row. However, we can place a two." Caitlin said, catching her breath. She had just finished explaining the rules of Sudoku to Jay. This was their idea of having some down time.

"This is supposed to be the part where I say 'Kidding. We have those at Earth-2.' But you were really serious and now I'm afraid you're going to get mad at me but I couldn't stop you because I enjoy looking at you when you're all serious and focused." Jay said.

"And this is the part I'm guessing where I'm supposed to not actually get angry because you complimented me?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

"Yes?" Jay said. Unsure of himself. Caitlin wasn't the best liar but he was always second-guessing himself around her.

"I was joking but that's the last one, Mr. Garrick. Now, since you actually have Sudoku at Earth-2 you'll have no excuse if I hand you your own ass." Caitlin said with an expression of seriousness but that was quickly replaced by a determined one.

"Oh, I don't know about that Dr. I'm-Cute-When-I-Get-Competitive I actually played this a lot back in Earth-2 and I won all of them." he bragged.

"Let me guess, you won "all of them" after you became a speedster? One of the few things that benefits me with you losing your speed is you won't be able to cheat unlike Barry over there."

A flash of red surprised the both of them.

"Cait, you know I didn't cheat. You just can't handle that I beat you." Barry said, wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Barry Allen, how long were you eavesdropping? If we're going down that road again then why don't you accept my challenge that we play inside the Pipeline?" Caitlin said annoyed about the reminder of her inability to beat Barry at Sudoku because he did _always_ cheat.

"I actually wasn't eavesdropping your voice just gets louder when you get really competitive and also when you're angry at me for being really brave and heroic so I couldn't help but hear you insulting my skills in this game you just suck at. To answer your question I don't accept your challenge because it's pointless and kinda creepy-"

"Barry, as much as I would like you to finally learn to lie – he actually asked me to somehow have a room in the Pipeline where it didn't disable meta-human powers - we have a hostage situation over at the mall." Cisco interjected.

"I knew it!" Caitlin exclaimed, grinning triumphantly.

"Cisco, I thought we had something special. I'm on it." Barry said just before he sped away.

But he was back as fast as he was gone.

"Dr. Snow you may have beaten me at Sudoku but you still can't prove that you deserve your medical degree in Operation." Barry said, uncomfortably close to Caitlin.

"For the last time, that game isn't anatomically correct!" she said to air that was supposed to be Barry.

* * *

 ** _Barry didn't intend to eavesdrop or at least not at first but somehow he was interested to know how Caitlin and Jay interacted in private and he had nothing else better to do and her voice did get louder when she was being competitive. He wasn't exactly sure what his reason was. He might have been unsure of what compelled him to listen in although he was sure that the way that Jay was carelessly complimenting Caitlin was irritating. Who does that? Okay, boyfriends do that. He was just being wary about Jay because he was protecting Caitlin. Who feels overprotective when Caitlin was around a man? Her friend does that and he was her friend. "I'm her friend." were the words running through his head as he ran through the streets of Central City._**

* * *

"Hate not having the last word as much as losing, Caitlin?" Jay said in a teasing tone.

"You bet but I won't be in this mood for long. Ready to start?" Caitlin asked with an eager smile or at least she hoped that it was how it appeared. She was less than collected inside. It was stupid. She forgot to tell Barry to be careful and it was bothering her. It won't actually change things. After all, his recklessness was only rivaled by his selflessness. She wanted to do nothing more than join Cisco in helping Barry but Cisco was going out of his way to give her a much needed break. She had been working all day every single day for weeks – even during weekends - in perfecting Velocity 10.

"Sure." Jay said with an answering smile but he had something else he wanted to do. Something involving questions regarding a certain Scarlet Speedster.

After three rounds (Caitlin won all three. She wasn't lying and he really couldn't rely on his speed now.) Jay couldn't contain his need for answers anymore.

"Caitlin, can we talk about something?"

"Shh. Later. After I make you feel more ashamed of yourself." she answered. She was finally relaxing a bit. She couldn't fully relax knowing that Barry was off to another crime scene (He came back from the hostage situation unharmed. She had thanked some god she didn't actually believe in.) and might return to STAR Labs bloodied and bruised and needing her immediate attention. She vaguely heard Jay laugh.

"It's adorable when you try to thrash talk and fail. I really want to talk about this so once again I concede and the great Caitlin Snow wins." Jay said trying to make his face look defeated.

"Fine. I'll just finish this last puzzle." said Caitlin who was still determined on finishing the game.

"It's about us," Jay said.

"…and how you feel about Barry and the other way around." he added after a pause.

That was more than enough to catch Caitlin's full attention.

"Not you too." Caitlin sighed.

"So I am not the only one to have noticed this. Makes me more concerned." Jay said his tone getting serious.

"Listen, Jay. Barry and I are just friends. That's the whole truth. I don't know why some people say that there's 'something more'." Caitlin said.

"Because there is. I can see it. Look, I'm really serious about what's between us," Jay said and moved closer to Caitlin.

"But I'm not convinced that you feel the same." He added

Caitlin entwined her hand with his.

"I am, Jay. I really am. What's between Barry and me is friendship. Maybe friendship that's just a little more intimate because through all the craziness since the explosion of the particle accelerator we have been there for each other. Me, Barry _and_ Cisco. We're a team. You need to understand that. Please. Don't let that ruin how you feel about us." She said to him.

"Now Mr. I'm-Cute-When-I-Get-Jealous, are you convinced?" she continued with a smile.

"I might need a little bit more convincing." Jay playfully answered just as he leaned in for a kiss.

What she said might have convinced Jay but she failed to convince herself.

* * *

That little ball of doubt only grew just as her relationship with Jay went on. The more she tried to bury her feelings for Barry with how she felt for Jay the harder they clawed out of the layers of her heart. Until finally while looking at an unconscious Barry Allen and trying to memorize the planes of his face because who knows when will be the last time she can do this (Damn his endearing selflessness and inability to think things through.) she admitted and accepted that her heart belonged to him. Caitlin knew that she needed to end whatever there is between her and Jay soon for both of their sakes.

She had tried many times to do that and then she would change her mind just before she would do it. She was not willing to hurt Jay but she couldn't lie to herself that it was also because she was holding on to the hope that somehow what she felt for him would overpower the magnitude of feelings she felt toward the man whose heart belonged to his wonderful best friend. Now she had lost all opportunities with no way of losing this horrible guilt she feels and her heart still solely beating for the man whose arm was around her as he comforted her and tried to talk her out of her sorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hey guys! I'm not exactly new here in FanFiction and in the Snowbarry fandom but you're just seeing me right now because this is my first story. Ever. I just had a lot of time and this idea was popping around in my mind so why not? I'm not quite sure yet of how I'm going to let this story play out but I do have a general idea and feel as to where I want this to go. Not a lot happened in this chapter but this is just me setting the stage so you could understand how Caitlin's feeling. Other chapters will definitely be more lighthearted. Anyways, your feedback is definitely welcome and encouraged._

xx

-bookishanonymous


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin had already moved on from Jay. She had accepted that she did something terrible and will learn to live with it. She didn't like making mistakes but they were an inevitable part of life. The guilt will always be there. She owed him that much. She was now living in the present and fully accepted that she has feelings for Barry Allen and is determined to control those feelings.

* * *

The problem when girls tried to move on from somebody and at the same time not let said somebody know about their feelings while doing so is they do it so abruptly causing said somebody get suspicious and creating messy and awkward situations. This was the last thing that she wanted to happen. It was a Sunday night and Caitlin Snow was making her game plan to prevent her emotions from going crazy and causing something disastrous to happen. She was not a fan of cheesy chick flicks but they were her "educational resource" for her current goal. Well, chick flicks, how love works according to science and her handful of experience with relationships.

She was feeling this way because her brain have somehow decided that Barry is _"the one"_ and releases floods of dopamine and norepinephrine into her system. So, she has to prevent this release of hormones that was making her feel euphoric and elated every time she saw him. She couldn't exactly eliminate Barry Allen out of her life since her job was to help him. The best thing she could do was limit her interaction with Barry but not so drastically that anybody except her would notice. She had to stop liking the things the speedster did for her and ignore the things she found endearing about him.

"There is no way," Caitlin said exasperatedly. "That this is going to work." But what else could she do? She used to be good at suppressing emotions. Even when she had agreed to start dating Ronnie her walls were still in place. It took him months to remove those walls brick by brick. When he died her walls were rebuilt. Her walls were doubled. She surprised herself with how detached she became from her emotions. But Barry was a different story. It was like she had to rebuild her walls every single day because he was tearing through them like they were made of cheap paper. _Enough._ She couldn't afford to be vulnerable again. She was going to make his work. She wasn't going to lose.

Okay, she had to focus on the details. Details were key to her successfully terminating any non-platonic feelings she had for Barry. What made her love Barry Allen? No, she should use a less powerful word. What made her like Barry Allen? His heart. His ability to always see goodness in others. His selflessness which she also hated at the same time. His eyes that she still wasn't sure what shade of green it was. She didn't also know how green can be that beautiful. "Oh God," exclaimed Caitlin. The way she was thinking about Barry was like high school her having that secret crush on the cute Physics teacher (In her defense, every girl in her class had a crush on him) but worse. Much, much worse. She didn't use profanity often because she believed she knew enough words to express her thoughts and feelings and the way they were used didn't make sense at all. There were certain exceptions though. Right now was a perfect example. She was _fucked._

* * *

When Caitlin woke up on Monday she had decided that she'll stick to her awful plan because it was as good as any. Plus, plans made her feel relaxed and collected. She had made an outline so that she could recite it as some sort of mantra.

Gradually reduce unnecessary interactions with subject.

Target things that make her attracted to subject and eliminate them.

Make sure subject does not notice.

Learn to lie.

Wow, it really was awful. She was smart and this was all she could come up with. Calling Barry "subject" was weird but it made her think clearer so she'll stick with it. This was making her head throb. Stupid emotions. Stupid her for drinking wine right before going to bed. She needed coffee. Now.

She was just heading for her car and looking forward to her steaming cup of coffee on her desk when she remembered who was to thank for that coffee. It had become a habit of Barry to get her coffee from Jitters and then they would talk about everything and nothing as they enjoyed the cup of caffeinated heaven. She could fix that. That would easily remove thirty minutes of unneeded talk with "subject". Maybe she should just walk to Jitters and then to work. Not to mention her pale skin was in dire need for some sunlight. Not that she could actually get a tan.

Caitlin was sipping her latte (she really wanted a Flash coffee but she thought it won't help with her goal if Barry saw her supporting his unauthorized merchandise) when she entered the Cortex. Barry was already by her desk and her coffee was as expected transferred already to a STAR Labs mug. There goes her hormones. She was looking at his back and couldn't help but smile and feel giddy inside at how she had become a part of his morning. How he would always get at STAR Labs earlier because he didn't like to make her wait for her coffee. Granted, the main reason for his drastic change in habit was because he wanted to take getting faster more seriously but it still pleased Caitlin that somehow she fit somewhere in the equation. Too bad she had to remove herself from that.

"Cait," Barry said. He had turned around. Why was he so comfortable with using that nickname? It was throwing her off. "We need to get you checked."

"What? Why?" Caitlin asked.

"You're getting hooked on coffee," Barry explained with that smirk of his. He looked pointedly at her cup. "You couldn't even wait until you got here to get your fix."

"Oh, about that," Caitlin started. Time to put her nonexistent lying skills to the test. "You don't have to buy me coffee anymore." Only lies have details. She learned that much from Sherlock Holmes.

"What? Why?" Barry asked, repeating her earlier words. Barry was not stupid. Of course he would ask why a perfectly reasonable woman was turning down a free cup of coffee. She needed to come up with an excuse.

"It's stupid," answered Caitlin. "You won't get it."

"Try me," Barry said. His confusion was lost now, replaced with seriousness.

"It's nothing serious," Caitlin said. "Nothing to get riled up about." She still couldn't think of an excuse.

"Cait," Barry's voice was starting to have that authoritative tone. "Tell me."

"Barry, it's just coffee," she said, trying to argue with him.

"Which you love," he countered. "Especially when you get it for free."

This wasn't exactly following the "avoid unnecessary talks with subject" part of her plan. "Fine, it's because I decided that from now on. I will be walking to Jitters and to work. Getting coffee along the way. You know, get a little exercise." That was believable right? She was a woman. Most women were conscious about their bodies.

"Exercise." Said Barry, his tone doubtful. "I would believe that if I didn't know that you got a D in Physical Education and hated that subject. Bullies or no bullies. You loathed every minute of it."

"Well, I changed my mind about physical activities. I want to get a better body, be ready for swimsuit season," Caitlin lied. "I'm even thinking of getting a gym membership."

"I think your current body would look amazing already with a bathing suit on," Barry said. Caitlin's cheeks fired. He just unconsciously gave her a compliment. "Cait, you don't need the gym. What is this really about?"

"I told you the truth, Barry," she said in a more serious and convincing voice. Immediately ending conversations with him would be easier she realized. "I have to work on something in my lab. See you later." Barry was just looking at her with a curious expression.

"Okay, later." He finally said. She gave him a smile. Hopefully that would lessen his suspicions. She really doubted that. God, she couldn't do this. Barry was already getting suspicious. If only he didn't care so much about his friends.

* * *

 _ **Dr. Caitlin Snow didn't do things without a valid reason and purpose. Getting her body fit was not a valid reason and certainly not a purpose. Barry was determined to make Caitlin tell him what all this nonsense was about. If he couldn't do it by pestering and annoying her well… secretly being The Flash came with its perks.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _To anybody that faved, followed or reviewed this story: Thank you so, so much. This being my first story I was anxious about the feedback or if there was going to be any at all. So when I saw that you guys liked what you read it made me so happy. Thank you. Again. :DD_

 _This definitely took a lot longer than it was supposed to. Turns out if you start your story in a pretty serious tone it just didn't feel right to go all fluffy and lighthearted immediately in the next chapter. Especially if you're building a relationship with two stubborn characters. I struggled a little with this chapter and I think it showed. This is definitely a filler chapter but don't worry the next is going to be longer and more will happen. Also, I'm just putting it out there that I'm not a good writer but I do want to become one and this is the main way I'm going to do it. Your feedback is welcome and encouraged._

 _xx_

 _-bookishanonymous_


	3. Chapter 3

With every passing second that she spent in the empty parking lot of STAR Labs Caitlin Snow was getting surer and surer that she was nothing but an idiot that somehow achieved a doctor's degree. It wasn't that she didn't want to walk it was the fact that it was past 11 P.M. (She had got caught up in trying an interesting method to get anesthetics to work on Barry) and the streets were probably full of drunken teenage idiots or men that were high on drugs she could probably identify if she came face to face with them. Sure the crime rate shot down since Barry became the Flash and she could probably just call him if something went amiss but she still didn't want to risk it.

Barry also had been pestering her all day about the real reason and coming up with crazy theories when she didn't answer him, which was most of the time. It was easier to ignore him but sometimes she couldn't hold back a laugh when he came up with something particularly funny. Her spectacular lie also basically rendered her car useless. She didn't have any other choice but to face the consequences of her earlier idiocy.

 _Everything will be okay._ Caitlin assured herself as she started to walk home. The city was still very much alive but it was breathing in a more serene way. The deafening noise of traffic was gone replaced by the occasional sound of a car passing by. The usual swarm of people trying to get into places was gone too. She always thought that cities were even more beautiful during the night. Central City was definitely not an exception. It made her smile. Memories of her childhood and adulthood were scattered all over the city. She took comfort in that and her worries were soon blown away by the night wind that was whispering in her ears.

* * *

 _ **Little did she know that she won't even have time to take her phone out if she ever comes across danger. Her shout wouldn't even be finished and Barry would already have disarmed and have the person threatening her in a headlock because nobody would dare take away the smile lighting up her face, the smile that was lighting up the whole city while he was watching over her.**_

* * *

"Sorry," Caitlin said after she bumped into an elderly lady and almost dropped her coffee. It was packed in Jitters and Caitlin was still sleepy and uncoordinated so she had bumped into a number of people.

"Sorry," Caitlin repeated. This time she had ran into a man wearing a suit. She realized that she didn't just bump into the man but also spilled some coffee on him.

"I am so sorry!" said Caitlin. "I'll pay for the damage." Already struggling to open her bag.

"Hey," said the man in the suit. "Not so fast. I don't mind. It's a small stain."

"Oh. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely. At least it was my suit that got the coffee. Wouldn't want to ruin that dress of yours," said the man. "You look amazing in it by the way." he added with a wink. Caitlin flushed. She wasn't the kind of woman that random men complimented so she's not used to the situation and didn't know what to do so she just mumbled a "thank you" and proceeded to look for a table.

She had come to Jitters earlier than normal because she wanted to avoid the long line but it was still as usual full of people wanting to get their caffeine fix. She couldn't believe how used she got to Barry always getting her coffee. Another reason why she had to do her best to get her feelings right. She finally found a table that a couple just recently vacated.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" asked somebody. Caitlin looked up from reading a new paper written by one of her favorite scientists. It was the man that she spilled coffee on. She felt her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"Sure, it's the least I can do considering…" she nodded towards the stain on his suit. "I'm really sorry again."

"And again I don't really mind. It's not like captain will fire me because of a coffee spill," he said while smiling which revealed dimples. "I'm Paul." He offered his hand.

"Dr. Snow," she said in return and reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I would say the same but is 'Dr. Snow' all I'm getting?" Paul asked with a small smirk.

"Sorry. I just get used to using that at work. It's Caitlin Snow." She added with a smile. This man was all charm. She was guessing she should at least smile even if he was disturbing her reading.

* * *

"Barry," Cisco said. "Do not take off the earplugs unless you want to be the star of the newest viral video of YouTube where you're proclaiming your love me." Their newest metahuman had the ability to hypnotize and make people who hear her sing see illusions so Cisco whipped up special earplugs that blocked her voice.

"Yes," Barry said. "Where's her current location?"

"She just entered a bar in the south side," Cisco replied. "Hey, it's the bar that you and Caitlin went to and 'brought the place down'."

"Let's not talk about that, Cisco," Caitlin said, already feeling her face start to turn into a vibrant shade of red.

"Yeah, let's not talk about anything at all," Barry said looking Caitlin dead in the eye. "That's what friendship is."

Caitlin was surprised by the sudden coldness in Barry's voice that seemed to be directed at her. Cisco was also looking at her with questioning eyes. _What did she do?_

"Remember, you'll only be hearing me and Cisco so you should just knock her out and then bring her here," Caitlin reminded him. "Also, be extra careful."

"You already told me that," he said dismissively. He was gone without saying another word.

"Okay, what is up with that?" Cisco asked. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"We didn't," Caitlin answered while making sure her mic was off so Barry couldn't hear her. "Maybe he's just in a bad mood?"

"If you want answers you should ask Dr. Snow," Barry said through the comm.

Cisco was mouthing "What?" while looking at Caitlin with a confused expression. She just shrugged.

"As much as I would like to know what's going on with you, Barry," Caitlin sighed. "We need you to focus on the situation." She received no answer. Well, she wasn't definitely going to complain if Barry decided to ignore her. Good for her.

* * *

"You can sing your heart out little lady," Cisco said as he closed off the Pipeline. "But you're not getting out of there."

"I'm going to head to CCPD," Barry said, already walking away. "Cisco, call me if there's any trouble."

"What?" Cisco asked, confusion once again written on his face. "You said today was your day off and that you were going to try out my newest tweaks on the treadmill."

"Well," said Barry. "I just don't feel like being here." Caitlin was getting seriously annoyed. She didn't even do anything. She was pretty sure that what Barry said was meant for her. Fine. Two can play this game.

"But dude-," Cisco started.

"Let him go, Cisco," Caitlin said, cutting him off. "In fact, he shouldn't even come back here until he has sorted out his issues." Hurt flashed – no pun intended – across Barry's eyes or maybe she was imagining it. She didn't care right now which doesn't mean that she won't regret it later. He continued walking towards the Cortex probably to change into his normal clothes.

"I know that you two always argue like an old married couple," Cisco said. "But that was weird even for the two of you. Seriously, what is up?"

"If I knew what his problem is," Caitlin answered. "I would have already told you."

"This is ridiculous," Harry said. "I might not have said anything earlier but it's affecting the way we operate. Dr. Snow, I need you to talk to Mr. Allen."

"No, it's not," said Caitlin. "We're working together perfectly fine."

"Really?" Harry said. His tone suggested that he was about to have the last word. "Mr. Ramon and I have worked hard on the improvements in the treadmill that might just finally let Mr. Allen push his limits. Mr. Allen was more than enthusiastic about it. Would you care to explain how this change of heart is 'perfectly fine'?"

"Fine," Caitlin exasperatedly said. She really hated not having the last word. "I'll talk to him. If he's still there." She really hoped he wasn't.

* * *

Unfortunately, Barry was still there and also very unfortunate for Caitlin in the process of taking off his suit. _Look at the back of his head, not anywhere else._ She reminded herself. She wouldn't let herself admire the lean muscles in his back and how they would stretch when he bended down… _Caitlin, you need to focus. Talk before he notices you checking him out._ She told herself.

"I'm surprised you didn't just speed things up," Caitlin said. "You know, so that you'll be away from me already." It was meant to come out as friendly and teasing. He ignored her.

"Barry," she said. "I'm sorry." She tried to sound sincere but it came out confused because she didn't have a clue on what she should be apologizing for. He kept on ignoring her. He was now putting on his shirt. That's it. It was time to put a stop on this childish game of his.

"Barry, this is stupid!" Caitlin said, voice getting louder. She reached out and grabbed his arm to turn him around to face her, trying to ignore the tingle she felt when she touched his bare skin. _It's just hormones._ She reminded herself. She was surprised when he let her. She was more surprised with the anger in his eyes. God, what did she do to get him so pissed?

"You know what's also stupid, Caitlin?" Barry said. "Hiding from your friend that you're dating his co-worker."

"Dating? Co-worker? What?" Caitlin was getting more confused by the second.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Barry asked. "You could have just told me. I'm your friend. Why didn't you just tell me instead of feeding me a lie?" Caitlin could tell that he was trying his best to calm down.

"But Barry," she said slowly. "I'm not dating anyone."

"What?" It was now his turn to get confused. "You're not dating Paul?"

"Paul?" she asked. She didn't know anybody – "Oh, Paul. You work with him? I just met him this morning."

"Yes," Barry replied, all signs of anger gone. "He's a new CSI at CCPD."

"And he told you we were dating?" Caitlin asked, wearing an incredulous expression.

"No," Barry said. "Not exactly." Caitlin noticed that his ears were turning red. Signs of him getting embarrassed. Time for revenge.

"Then, would you mind telling me, Mr. Allen," she said while wearing a smirk. "How you came up with this incredible assumption?"

"It doesn't matter now, Cait," Barry said. Cait. There goes her nickname again. The way that he said it made her question if it really was just a four-letter word. "I'm sorry. Oh God, I've been such a jerk toward you. I'm sorry." Oh, he was definitely embarrassed. Caitlin held back her laugh. She needed to know more.

"I'm going to repeat my question Barry," she replied, wearing a serious expression. Let him regret his actions. "Why did you come up with this assumption? Did somebody tell you we were dating?"

"No," he said.

"Tell me, Barry." She was wondering how she could still keep a straight face. He looked so uncomfortable and at the same time adorable.

"I was grabbing coffee this morning and then I saw you two talking on a table. It looked like you were having a good time so I assumed that was the reason you didn't want me to buy coffee for you because you didn't want me to know and I got offended," He was rushing his words now. "Crap. I'm so stupid, Cait. I'm sorry."

Caitlin couldn't contain it anymore. She laughed. Hard.

"You're not angry at me?" He was smiling now, probably from relief. You didn't want Caitlin Snow to be angry at you. Especially if she was your personal physician.

"No," she said after she finished laughing which took a while. "It's just – don't get offended – how could you be so stupid?"

"It was just," he started, trying to find the right words. "I didn't really completely believe what you said to me about the coffee thing and then I saw you two together and I really don't like Paul that's why I also got really annoyed and jumped to conclusions. Cait, let's just let this go. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Fine," Caitlin said. "Just one last question." She couldn't resist torturing him more.

"Alright," said Barry, dread clear in his tone. "I deserve it."

"Are you sure that you only got angry at me because you didn't believe me and you don't like Paul?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Barry answered.

"Or was it also because you were jealous?" Caitlin continued. She was just teasing him but what if he thought he was flirting with him? What made her say that? Of course he wasn't jealous. She was panicking now. She should end this conversation already. _Remember, no unnecessary interactions with subject._

"What? N-no." Barry stuttered, that definitely caught him off guard. "No, why would I be?"

"I'm just messing with you, Barry," she said. "Like you said, you deserve it. Now get back there and use that treadmill so that Cisco and Harry will stop giving me a hard time."

"I'm sorry again, Caitlin. I mean it."

Barry was looking directly at her when he said those words and she could tell that he did mean them.

* * *

 _ **What he felt when he saw Caitlin laughing to what Paul said, was that jealousy? Surely it wasn't. It was the same feeling he felt when Jay kept on complimenting Caitlin. He was being protective. That was innate to him, protecting anybody he cared for was second nature to him. He just cared for Caitlin. A lot. She was his friend. But subconsciously he was wondering how much you can care for a person until you can call it love.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Yay! The third chapter is up and it didn't take that long (at least from my point of view) I think I deserve_ _a pat in the back. This is pretty long for me. Overprotective and jealous Barry is one of my favorite things and that's what I mostly explored in this chapter. Finally things are moving, maybe slowly but patience pays in the long run guys. Once again, your feedback is welcome and encouraged. Who's watched the latest episode?_ _ **Season 2 Episode 18 spoilers here.**_ _My Snowbarry heart was bleeding when Iris said that she felt like she was meant to be with Barry, I felt like the Snowbarry ship was truly sinking but at the end it sailed again. Caitlin's face when Zoom was strangling Barry was heart-wrenching and Barry's reaction when Zoom took her was just as sad._

 _xx_

 _-bookishanonymous_


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin heard the telltale "whoosh" of Barry entering The Cortex.

"Hey, Barry," Caitlin said, her back still turned to him. "It's barely 10 AM shouldn't you be at work?"

"Technically yes but…" Barry trailed off.

"But?"

"You don't have to know about it."

"Barry, you know you're going to tell me anyway." Caitlin said, turning around. She was closer than he thought and bumped into Barry. Her breathe caught in her throat, he was wearing a red jersey jacket over his shirt which brought out the green in his eyes. She also caught a whiff of his scent; fresh but manly at the same time. They had to stop doing that. It wasn't healthy for her.

"I finished all of the things Captain Singh asked me to do," he told her with a guilty look. "A little faster than usual."

"Why? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked, she was more worried than angry at him for using his speed when he could so easily get caught. "Is there an emergency?"

"No," he said, his voice was full of relief. Caitlin smiled at the thought that Barry _did_ care about what she thought. _You have to stop thinking like that._ She thought to herself. _You'll only get your hopes up which is the last thing you need._

"Then," Caitlin said. Anger was now replacing her earlier worry. "Give me a valid reason why you did that."

"Don't be mad at me." His guilty expression was back paired with that annoyingly adorable sad expression he would give her when he wanted to escape her wrath. Too bad she never let it get to her.

"How can I not be mad at you?" Caitlin asked, voice already rising. "We agreed that you're not going to use your superhuman abilities in the presence of other people."

"I know. I was just having a bad day," Barry said. "Singh was yelling at me because I forgot to give him this report and he decided that Perfect Paul should work with me to give me an example of how a professional should work and you know how I prefer working alone and he just gets under my skin."

"Really?" Caitlin asked, her tone incredulous. "You think that's enough reason? Because you're annoyed at Perfect Paul?" She didn't even want to know what silly reason Barry had to give Paul that nickname.

"I didn't get caught," Barry replied. "Please, just let this go and let me help in the lab. I've got nothing to do for the whole day."

"Fine, I'll let it go." Caitlin said in a tone that suggested anything but. "I'll be in my lab and I don't need any help."

"I don't want this to turn into a fight," Barry said to her retreating back.

Caitlin just continued walking.

"Come on, Cait," Barry continued. "I'm really sorry."

But Caitlin was already gone.

* * *

"Cisco," Caitlin said to the mentioned who was a hunched figure on his work desk. He was busy tweaking something on what used to be Reverb's glasses. "Can you help me with something?"

"Kinda busy here, Caitlin," Cisco said not even bothering to turn around. "What do you need help with?"

"It's this sample that Barry gave me from our newest meta," Caitlin explained. "I can't determine if these materials that mixed with the metahuman's tissues enabled him to be intangible or if it's the other way around."

"Okay," Cisco was finally facing Caitlin. "I know I'm the smartest one around here – I'm like you guys' Dumbledore - but shouldn't you be asking Barry about this? I'm pretty sure a forensic scientist will have a more helpful opinion than a mechanical engineer. Even if the engineer was phenomenal."

"I know but he's busy so I thought I'll ask you instead."

"Oh, and I'm not busy?" Cisco was giving her his classic You're-Bothering-Me-With-Your-Stupidity-Look.

"Caitlin, you'll always be a terrible liar."

"Fine, I'll just do this myself."

"You want to know what I think happened?"

"Nothing happened, Cisco."

"Oh, something happened. You and Barry had an argument again." He made sure to give emphasis when he said 'again' as if Caitlin didn't know that already. If being a hero was innate in Barry, arguing all the time was innate to them.

"Cisco, he used his speed to do his work at CCPD! It's full of people. Captain Cold already knows his identity and it will always be a card he'll play. We can't risk somebody else knowing." Caitlin half-shouted. She was the only one seeing sense between the three of them apparently.

"Did he get caught?"

"No but-" Caitlin started.

"Then I'm pretty sure you can let this pass." Cisco said.

"You and Barry are not making sense." Caitlin said. "Someday this is going to bite him on his speeding ass."

"Yada yada. But seriously, Caitlin let this go. You know Barry well enough. He wouldn't have done that for a selfish reason."

"I know," Caitlin said in a defeated tone. "I'll let this one go just tell him not to do it again."

"Nah," Cisco said. "Tell him yourself."

"No, I may have let this go but I won't make it easier for him."

Not to mention it was also a perfect opportunity for her to avoid Barry Allen.

* * *

 _ **Caitlin Snow was so focused on her work that she didn't notice Barry ente**_ _ **r her laboratory. Barry could only see a glimpse of her face because most of it was covered by her soft brown curls. He couldn't help but take advantage of the fact that everything seemed to slow down – he didn't know if this was caused by his metahuman abilities or by the mere presence of Caitlin – and take her face (or what he could see of it anyway) in.**_ **Don't think that way.** Of course it's because of your speed. You've known this since the start. _**He corrected himself and the way he was thinking but he just couldn't resist the temptation to remove the hair blocking his view of her face. It was a reckless move and might just add fuel to her anger towards him therefore defeating his initial purpose coming here but he did it anyway.**_

* * *

Caitlin was almost sure she had already solved the puzzle of the intangible metahuman's abilities. Cisco was yet to give him a name.

"The way that the cells are reacting to-" She froze. Somebody was touching her hair. She looked to find out who it was and she was met by familiar green eyes. Only closer this time. _Barry was touching her hair._ _Why the hell was Barry Allen touching her hair?_ He had tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What-" She meant to ask what he was doing but words became alien to her because his hands were brushing her face. It was sending current after current of electricity through her body. _Ignore it._

"Ba-Barry-"

"That's better," he softly said. He was looking at her in a weird way that Caitlin didn't want to know what it exactly meant.

"Why did you do that?" She moved away from him. It was almost painful, voluntarily losing that contact between them. Her words seemed to break his stupor.

"What? Oh, nothing it just seemed like your hair might be getting in your way so I moved it away. Was it?" Barry was talking so fast he might as well be using his speed. "Should I put it back?" He started to walk nearer and Caitlin once again moved away. Hurt and confusion was in Barry's eyes. Was it because she was still angry at him?

"No," Caitlin said. She should just pretend that it never happened. "It's fine. What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat. Maybe his way of saying he wanted to forget it happened to.

"Cisco said you needed help analyzing some samples." He finally said.

"Oh, that. I can do this on my own. I'm pretty sure I've already figured this out." Caitlin said dismissively.

"Really?" he asked. "Then what else do you need help with?"

"I'm fine on my own, Barry," she said. "Besides, didn't Cisco already give you something to do?"

"He did but he told me that you're still angry at me and we should talk this out."

"Ugh," Caitlin said. "I will need to talk to Cisco about his mouth later."

"Come on, Caitlin," Barry said. "Let me help. Cisco's making me go through old security footage from all the cameras at STAR Labs. I may be fast but it's still boring and there's a lot of footage. I need a little challenge."

Caitlin knew letting Barry join her was not going to help her situation but she also knew that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Why did she have to develop feeling for him of all people?

"Fine," she said. She was going to let him help her but she needed to keep it as short as possible and minimize interactions between them. "You up to examining the substance in these vials?"

"Sure," he said moving towards the vials she gestured towards. "What are in these anyway?"

"That might actually interest you," Caitlin said, getting excited at the idea of perfecting the special anesthesia she made for Barry. She needed to work at that after examining the metahuman cell, and then test it on Barry, then test out a new way she came up with to disable metahuman abilities for a longer period of time. She had a lot to do but she _didn't_ need help. "Those are multiple versions of a new drug I've been working on that might work on you as an anesthesia."

"That would be nice," Barry said, already putting on his gloves. "Because every time you patch me up it's like you're doing your best to make sure I feel the pain."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"You deserve the pain because of your idiocy but you know I do everything I can to be a good doctor. Also, start working on those vials and stop smirking." Her back was turned to him but she knew he hadn't started yet because she can practically hear his smirk in his teasing tone.

"If you're such a good personal physician then beat me at Operation already."

He did not just bring that up, she rolled her eyes and then they landed on a security camera installed in her office.

 _No._

 _No._

How unlucky could she be?

"Barry, did you say that you were deleting security footage?" she asked, her voice deadly serious.

"Changing the topic are we, Dr. Snow? But yes. He asked me to watch anything that might give me an idea how to get faster from Eobard Thawne's work."

"So you have all the videos from all the cameras in STAR Labs?" Caitlin was starting to panic. He can't see that video. Oh, God. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Yes, that's why it was boring because I have to watch it all and the fast forward feature can only go so fast. Caitlin, are you okay?" Barry said in a worried voice.

She needed a way to stop him from seeing that video.

"Y-Yes. Of course," Caitlin stuttered a little. She needed to get it together or risk Barry finding out. "Wow that is boring. You know what? I'll talk to Cisco and ask him to do it himself or maybe I'll do it myself. You have better things to do."

"Thank you?" Barry said in a confused tone. "You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine with doing that it's just I prefer doing something with you. It makes more sense that I do it because I am fast."

"I guess that does make sense but let me talk to Cisco first?" Caitlin asked. She hoped desperation didn't show in her voice.

"Again, you don't have to do that."

"I know I just want to. I think Felicity has some new software that she developed that can really help," Caitlin said, making up a lie. "It's my way of making up for me lashing out at you earlier."

"So we're cool?" Barry was still looking a little confused with her sudden change of heart but he was smiling.

"We're cool." She replied with a smile to make him think that there was nothing to worry about.

 _Caitlin Snow, why did you kiss Everyman-Barry back? Why did you think for one moment that he reciprocated your feelings? Now, it's your ass that's going to get bitten if Barry sees that video. Barry Allen was going to be so pissed at her when he sees that video and find out about your feelings._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm really sorry that this took so long guys. I mean it. Life just got in the way a little of my writing and I've been pretty busy. Thank you to those people who hit favourite, follow or left a review. It really encourages me to keep writing. I've had a little writer's block and it didn't help that in the TV show the writers are really trying everything to make sure there is a lack of SnowBarry moments and just shoving WestAllen after WestAllen scenes. Oh, how I miss season 1 SnowBarry. It also doesn't help that the SnowBarry fandom is getting hate for shipping what they want. We know it that WestAllen is canon, we're not dumb we just see the potential of Barry and Caitlin. Geez, they have the upper hand because WestAllen is probably gonna be endgame yet they hate on fans who just want SnowBarry to be given a chance. If their ship was so great why do I feel like they're threatened by SnowBarry? Above all else we love The Flash and viewers should be allowed to ship who they want without being unfairly judged and there should be no animosity that exist between the supported. That's all I have to say. Leave some reviews, follows or favs, will you? To inspire me and help me get in a better mood for writing._

 _xx_

 _-bookishanonymous_


	5. Chapter 5

"Barry Allen," Caitlin said, voice full of disbelief. She was also trying to hold back fits of laughter. "You did not do that."

Thirty minutes haven't even passed to Barry "helping" her but he had already gotten bored and hungry so naturally he went to Big Belly Burger and bought pounds of food. This was against Caitlin's protests but here she was eating Barry's fries (she already finished off hers, she was hungrier than she thought) and he was telling her stories about the pranks he had pulled on Paul.

"First of all," Barry replied, smile reaching his eyes. "It wasn't just for my benefit. Most of us at work hate him."

"But that's so mean," Caitlin said in between fits of laughter. He was telling her that he left a box of caramel apple on Paul's desk with a note saying it was from Joe. Except, it wasn't apples but onions dipped in hot caramel.

"Hey," Barry said with an innocent face. "He said he likes caramel apples. He hates them now by the way."

"Oh God," she said. "I don't know if I even want to know what happened next."

"I thought he was just going to play it cool with Joe but of course he had to confront him and then Joe got angry at him denying that he gave them those so Perfect Paul showed him the note and Joe recognized my handwriting and –"

"-and you weren't fast enough to outrun Joe's anger." She said, finishing Barry's sentence for him.

"Yes, pretty much," he said with a smirk. "But Perfect Paul's face was worth it when he took a bite of it. Want to see it?"

"You took a picture?!"

"Of course I did." He was already pulling out his phone.

"Fine," She was more than curious. "Show me."

"You ready?"

Barry made a big show of slowly revealing the picture to her.

"Just show it to me, Barry."

He did.

"Wow," said Caitlin before disappearing in waves of laughter. Paul's face was distorted somewhere between a confused sloth and a happy turtle? She couldn't describe his face but it definitely falls under "funny".

"I know right. Makes you really appreciate the power of makeup."

"Give him a break. I don't think he wears makeup. I think he looks kind-of cute? Kind-of?" Caitlin was still on the process of composing herself.

"Of course," Barry said in low voice. "He's still _kind-of cute_."

"Why do you hate this guy so much anyway? Why do you call him _Perfect Paul?_ "

"He's just always showing off at work and trying to make me look dumb. Whenever something needs to be done or I fail to do something he makes a big show of it.," Barry answered trying to sound nonchalant but it was clearly affecting him. "Plus, he's interested with my friend and pesters me about it almost every single day. It's stupid. Don't mind me."

"Hey," Caitlin said catching Barry's eyes. "Don't let him get to you. You're right it's stupid. It's childish. Just ignore him, alright?"

"I'll try," Barry's smirk was plastered on his face once again. "But while I still can't I'll have to make to by pranking him, right?"

"Stop," Caitlin said but she couldn't help smiling. "This is so unlike you."

"I know but I'm just having fun."

"Now, just tell her that Paul is asking about her and if she's not interested then don't push it."

Caitlin knew it was hard for Barry to watch other guys be interested in Iris and then ask him to introduce them to her. She was familiar with that feeling. Watching Barry leave STAR Labs with a smile on his face knowing he was going on a date. _Don't. Don't go that way._

"My friend's attractive so I can't blame him on that one." He was giving her a meaningful look.

She had come to terms that she always looked plain in comparison to other girls. Pale skin, brown hair and eyes. She was just so _bland._ Caitlin might me a grown woman with a PhD but she never grew out of her insecurities. Hearing Barry compliment Iris with a voice full of affection well, she tried not to let it get to her. She had seen Iris and found the other woman gorgeous.

"Iris is a beautiful lady, anybody would be lucky to have her. But Barry anybody would be lucky to have you too. Don't forget that."

She didn't have much knowledge about relationships but she hoped it did help him somehow. After all, she probably was feeling what he was feeling right now. It wasn't fun.

"Okay," Barry was looking a little confused. "Who said anything about Iris?"

"You?"

"No," Barry said with an amused expression. "I wasn't talking about Iris. I was talking about you. You're the one that Paul is interested in."

Caitlin tried not to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So do you still want me to ask her if she's interested?" It was clear he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Go ahead Barry," Caitlin said while glaring at Barry. "Laugh at me."

He did.

"It's your fault why didn't you just say so?"

"Hey, I thought it was implied."

"You know what?" Caitlin said, mouth full of fries. "I'm going to think about it. I already ate all of your fries so now I'm gonna go and talk to Cisco now about those security videos."

"Cait,"

She was already halfway out of her laboratory but she turned around anyway. Barry was smiling at her.

"I missed this. You know just you and me talking about nothing and everything."

She didn't say anything but just gave him a tiny smile back while trying to ignore the increased speed of the beating of her heart.

* * *

 _ **The moment Caitlin was gone Barry's smile vanished. Not because he didn't mean that smile but because he remembered her words.**_ _I'm going to think about it._ _ **Why of all people did Paul decided to pursue Caitlin? Also, why couldn't he ignore this sudden overprotectiveness towards Caitlin? He needed to stop. She wasn't his. A tiny, curious and crazy part of his subconscious asked, "But what if she was?" He buried that idea before it grew. He had much better things to do like finding out why Caitlin was being all weird about him watching those videos from the security cameras.**_

* * *

Caitlin was trying to make up a good excuse for Cisco to talk Barry out of watching the videos from the STAR Labs cameras but she was, once again, a terrible liar and Cisco Ramon was not someone anybody could easily fool. She was contemplating if she should just tell him the truth. Well, _semi-truth._ He was her best friend but he didn't need to know that she had feelings for Barry.

"I hope you brought food. Preferably some doughnuts."

Caitlin swallowed her mouthful of fries. No need for Cisco to know that Barry forgot to get him food.

"I'm starving myself," she said. "I need to tell you something."

"I know. Swimsuit season is almost on and everyone in Team Flash must look good," Cisco said. "I need to lessen my calorie intake."

"It's not that and that's ridiculous," Caitlin said trying her best to not turn around and run out the door. "I need your help."

"Everybody needs the great Cisco's help." Cisco said, Yoda-style or at least Caitlin thought so. She didn't have a lot of time for science fiction while growing up.

"Just don't freak out, okay?"

"Sounds serious," Cisco's former laid back demeanor was replaced by concern. "You okay?"

"Yes," Caitlin was biting her lower lip. She was sure it would bleed with the pressure she was applying on it but she couldn't help it. "I just need a little help."

"Name it."

"I'm going to explain this in one go so don't interrupt me, okay?" It was better if she did it this way so she wouldn't chicken out.

"You're acting so weird right now I might have to check if you're not some dude that just drank some Polyjuice Potion to look like Caitlin Sn-"

"Cisco, focus."

"Just checking."

"So remember that day that you and Joe visited Starling City?"

"The day we found out that Dr. Wells was actually our creepy speedster friend the Reverse-Flash? No, because who needs to remember that day?"

"Yes and I told you not to interrupt me."

"Hey, you were asking,"

"That was rhetorical. That day was also the same day that Everyman was captured. Before Barry took him down he actually was in STAR Labs. He was imitating Barry and I had just concocted the serum that would disable his abilities so he joined me in my lab and he kind of… tried to… kiss me."

Caitlin was definitely not looking Cisco in the eye and her face was definitely as red as The Flash's suit.

"I'm sorry, what?!" A wide-eyed Cisco exclaimed.

"You heard me," she said. "There's no way I'm repeating that and lower your voice. I don't want Barry to know."

"You're telling me that Everyman took advantage of you and you didn't go kill him yourself? Why am I just knowing about this?"

"Because I told you already that I didn't want Barry to know."

"Why can't Barry know?" Cisco asked. Caitlin was sure he wasn't going to help her without knowing the whole story. "Wait, why is your face all red?"

"Just because…"

"You definitely have to tell me. You don't turn into a tomato when you're angry. You go all Evil Elsa. You did something embarrassing, didn't you? Oh, did you castrate him?"

"No. I'm going to tell you but promise you won't say a word to Barry and you won't make assumptions. Okay?"

"How bad could it be?"

"I kissed Barry or Everyman back. I said he tried to but when he kissed me I actually kissed him back. That's why I'm asking for your help because I need you to delete the footage of us – as in me and Everyman disguised as Barry – kissing because if he sees the video it might weird him out."

"I won't tell Barry but _I am_ going to make assumptions if you don't tell me why you kissed him back."

"Because… he was a good kisser?"

"Okay, first that's gross you're basically complimenting Everyman –"

"He looked like Barry!"

"Next, you're lying. That's not the reason you kissed him back."

"Where are you going with this Cisco?"

"Dr. Snow, do you have a thing for Mr. Allen?"

"A thing?!"

"Since when do you play dumb? You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Let's not get off topic can't you just watch those videos yourself?"

"There could really be something good in those videos that can help The Flash. Barry's the only one that can actually watch all of those because there's a _lot._ So I don't think I can tell him to stop without him asking questions," Cisco explained. Caitlin was staring to get really worried and Cisco must have noticed. "However, I can delete that specific footage you're talking about but it's not that easy because the system was designed for the videos to not be deleted by _anyone._ Nobody has the authorization to delete those files. I will have to hack our own security system."

"Thank God – and you," Caitlin said, looking like the weight of the Earth was just lifted off her. "So you will do it?"

"Not so fast," Cisco declared. "Hacking into that system is no easy feat because I personally designed it – you can thank me now so in exchange for my great service you will have to answer the question: Do or do you not harbor affectionate feelings for Barry Allen?"

The moment Caitlin's cheeks started to tinge pink she knew she couldn't lie to her best friend anymore.

"I knew it!"

"Please, don't tell him." Caitlin said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," Cisco's voice was gentle. "Of course, I won't tell him. Why won't you tell him? I mean not tell him directly but like ask him out on a date or something?"

She gave him a look that screamed "Listen to how stupid you sound."

"I'm just asking. Don't give me that look."

"It'll never work out. I'll move on. It's just a silly crush. Case closed." Caitlin said in a voice empty of emotion. "Will you or will you not delete those files?"

"I'll do it," Cisco answered but he couldn't hide his concern.

"Thank you," Caitlin said in that same voice. "I really do appreciate it."

"Don't shut me out Caitlin. Won't you at least care to listen to what I think you should do?"

"No," She was definitely shutting him out or at least trying to avoid talking about the subject. "I have a lot of work to do. Bye."

* * *

Caitlin was starting to relax and stop thinking about her encounter with Cisco when her hair flew into her face courtesy of a speedster clad in red.

"Hey, Cait," Barry said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You look happy. What's up?" She asked while turning around and going back to cleaning up her workspace.

"Nothing much," Barry answered still with a grin on his face. "It just was a good day and also because Team Flash is hitting the bar tonight. Just giving you a heads up."

Drinking with Barry during a Friday night could definitely be categorized as unnecessary. Plus, she always blabbered when she was drunk and right now was not the best time for her mouth to go haywire.

"That sounds nice but I'll have to pass," Caitlin said. "You and Cisco have a good time thought."

"Why won't you join us?"

"Nothing," she answered while saving her latest papers on her computer. She could do more work this evening. She was so close on perfecting the anesthetic. "I'm just not in the mood and I just want to stay at home."

"You have nothing to do at home. I'll be alone all night too. Cisco will probably ditch me after five minutes when he sets his eyes on a girl that he's convinced is his Princess Peach," Barry was starting to do his version of a puppy face. "Please, come with us?"

"Barry I already said no," she said, already walking out of her lab. "You know that face never works on me."

"Fine, I give up." He said after her.

 _Huh, that was easy. Normally it would take longer to get Barry of her back._ She thought. She didn't know that she was wrong. _Really wrong._

* * *

Caitlin had just pulled out the keys of her car when somebody snatched it away from her hands.

"Hey!" she said in surprise. She looked around the STAR Labs parking lot. The man (or woman) was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?" Barry said, already directly in front of her. He was wiggling her keys in his right hand.

"Barry Allen, you have got be kidding me," Caitlin said in disbelief. "Give them back."

"They're yours if you can take them away from me," he said while grinning and raising his right hand out of her reach.

"I'm not stupid, Barry." She said. She knew she couldn't reach them. "Give my keys back."

"Is the great Caitlin Snow giving up on a challenge? Without even trying?" He said teasingly.

Barry wasn't that much taller than her. Maybe she could actually reach them? Without saying a word Caitlin tried to reach for her keys and Barry's laughter immediately entered her ears. She tried multiple times but he was _tall_. _Damn it._ She thought. She tried once more hoping it would catch him off guard because he was laughing so much and almost lost her balance. Barry's arms were immediately around her to keep her from falling. Caitlin's breathe caught in her throat but she moved out of his reach. She forced her face to look angry so he wouldn't know how that simple contact was affecting her.

"Barry," Caitlin said. She hoped she sound annoyed instead of breathless. "What do you want?"

"Go out with me," Barry said with a smile. A million thoughts immediately ran through Caitlin's head. _Did Cisco tell him? Why was he asking her out? Wh-_

"ImeantmeandCisco," Barry said correcting himself, clearly flustered. "I meant go out with me and Cisco. You know? Team Flash? I didn't mean just you and me. I mean it'll be probably only you and me by the end of the night – not that I'm looking forward to that but not also that _I'm not –_ "

"I got it," Caitlin's heartbeat was barely back to normal but she was faking composure now. "I'll do a trade with you. Before you say no listen to me first. Remember when I told you that I was making an anesthetic that would work on The Flash? Well, that new method also helped me make a new way of getting you drunk. So if you stopped asking me to go to a bar with you and Cisco I'm going to go and get the vial containing that formula and give it to you."

"What does it look like?" Barry asked.

"It looks just like water. Why are you-" She was cut off when her hair flew into her mouth. She had no idea where Barry went.

"You mean this?" Barry was back and carrying two vials labeled "buzz".

"Yes," she said. Good, Barry was taking the bargain. "Now that you have that you can leave me alone and stop trying to get me to go to a bar."

"No. I won't." Barry's grin was back again.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied but he was walking towards her still wearing that grin full of mischief.

"What are you-"

Caitlin was cut off once again when Barry suddenly picked her up and carried her bridal-style.

"What the hell-"

Her words were lost in the wind as they ran through the streets of Central City at the speed of sound.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I hate excuses but I need to make them anyway. I know this took really long but I made it longer to make up for that. Being new to writing and all it's hard to settle into a schedule and writer's block is waiting at almost every corner especially since the small details are not that planned out yet in my story. That's all I'm going to say about the late update. A lot of Snowbarry though on the next chapter. ;)_

 _Thank you so much to all of you that faved or followed this story. Big thank you also to those leaving sweet reviews. All of you guys really help with writer's block and keep me wanting to write. :D (I know it's cliché but it's the truth so we'll roll with it.)_

 _Time to discuss the season 2 finale! What did you guys think of it? Any theories? Any Snowbarry theories for season 3? I personally liked the story arc this season except for the fact that it felt like Snowbarry was being forced out when they had so much potential. I have hope for Snowbarry in season 3 though. You can always share your thoughts with me. As always leave some reviews, follows or favourites._

 _xx_

 _-bookishanonymous_


End file.
